


Watson's bedroom and Holmes's regular invasions thereof

by Sherloki1854



Series: Johnlock in the original canon [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bedrooms, Canon, M/M, Meta, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloki1854/pseuds/Sherloki1854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says: how many times Watson was awakened by Holmes standing next to his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watson's bedroom and Holmes's regular invasions thereof

The Resident Patient, 1881

_Sherlock Holmes’s prophecy was soon fulfilled, and in a dramatic fashion. At half-past seven next morning, in the first glimmer of daylight, I found him standing by my bedside in his dressing-gown._

Nota bene: they have known each other for a few months, and are already close enough for this? We know Holmes does not care much about people's personal boundaries, but this is the very Victorian year 1881!

 

The Speckled Band, 1883

_It was early in April in the year ’83 that I woke one morning to find Sherlock Holmes standing, fully dressed, by the side of my bed._

And Watson sounds like he was quite used to it.

 

The Sign of Four, 1888

_In the early dawn I woke with a start, and was surprised to find him standing by my bedside, clad in a rude sailor dress with a pea-jacket, and a coarse red scarf round his neck._

“Surprised” indeed. Well, let us give him credit for trying. 

 

The Dying Detective, 1890

“ _There is just room behind the head of my bed, Watson.”_

“ _My dear Holmes!”_

“ _I fear there is no alternative, Watson. The room does not lend itself to concealment, which is as well, as it is the less likely to arouse suspicion. But just there, Watson, I fancy that it could be done.” Suddenly he sat up with a rigid intentness upon his haggard face. “There are the wheels, Watson. Quick, man, if you love me! And don’t budge, whatever happens--whatever happens, do you hear? Don’t speak! Don’t move!”_

Technically, this does not fit the heading. I included it just as a side-note in order to point out that Holmes clearly has absolutely not problem with telling Watson exactly where to hide in his bedroom. Also, I needed the “man, if you love me” part. Watson does hide behind Holmes's bed - “if you love me” indeed...

 

Lady Frances Carfax, [date?]

_Finally, just after I had been called in the morning, he rushed into my room. He was in his dressing-gown, but his pale, hollow-eyed face told me that his night had been a sleepless one._

 

The Six Napoleons, 1900

_I was still dressing in my bedroom next morning, when there was a tap at the door and Holmes entered, a telegram in his hand._

Twelve years later, Holmes is still doing it.

 

The Priory School, 1901

_The day was just breaking when I woke to find the long, thin form of Holmes by my bedside. He was fully dressed, and had apparently already been out._

And he does not appear to want to stop in the foreseeable future.

 

Which, by the way, also makes me wonder about how many times Watson simply did not mention it.

In fact, have they ever not been in the same room at least part of the night?

This can be safely said: neither when they slept somewhere that was not Baker Street.

(<http://sherloki1854.tumblr.com/post/126904176330/sharing-a-room-always>)

Nor, apparently, in their own flat in Baker Street.

So never.

 

 


End file.
